Arrays of large speakers are used for concerts, arena events, and the like. For best acoustic adaptation to a particular venue, acoustic engineers calculate the angles at which the speakers should be pointed to produce the best sound. Riggers then install the speakers at those calculated angles. The speakers may be suspended by wires or supported on wheeled platforms. A need for adjusting arrays of large audio speakers arises in the context of a reconfiguration of the venue, either by event-specific reconfigurations or from the users moving between venues. The reconfigured venue requires changes in the acoustic calculations and adjustment of the audio speaker arrays.
Prior systems provide discrete increments of adjustment, and further require that the speakers not be under load during the adjustment. The discrete increment systems limit the precision with which the calculations of the acoustic engineers can be implemented, and the unloading requirement requires a disassembly of the array, which is costly in labor and time.
Therefore, a need exists for a speaker rigging system that provides for continuous adjustment (as opposed to discrete increments) that can be performed under load.